A Secret
by Dr. Agent Ninja
Summary: It was one secret that tore them apart from the life they had, and it was that one thing that determined their faith. sakuXsasu -Oneshot-


_A/N: I got bored one night and inspiration struck me, so I hope that you will like this One Shot._

_Warning: Language_

_Rating: T_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because I am stinking poor, so don't bother to sue._

--------------------

**A Secret**

I wonder what would've happened if you had just told us. It was the big secret that ruined everything! Why couldn't you just trust us? Hinata-Chan continually tries her hardest to keep all of our spirits alive, but I don't think we'll ever be as happy as we were before you two left us. Its funny how one thing can make us remember… make us all remember about you two: How you left us so many years ago and how you kept this a secret from all of us, your friends. I guess I understand where you're coming from, but I find it hard to believe that you're out of our lives.

You left us all! Hinata-Chan and me, Tenten and Neji, Temari and Shikamaru, Ino and Choji, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, and Kankuro. Itachi especially misses you. Poor guy, you left him alone with your parents. He hasn't acted the same ever since. He was absolutely devastated when he found out what happened. Why did you have to hide?

We can't find ourselves to talk about you anymore. Every time the subject comes up, someone else would try to change the subject. The thought of you guys is like a burden to us; it's painful to even think about it. Hinata-Chan and I invited everyone to go to the park today. It wasn't as happy as past times when you were there with us, but we try to suffice without you. We went by the pond, where we all usually met when you guys were still here, but like I've said, you've left us. I don't know why! You guys just acted selfish again! I hate it when you think that you can't share anything like that with us, but I know you guys weren't trying to hurt us. You just thought that with everything going on, it would just confuse and burden us even more, but now the pain is almost unbearable. It's not like we lost a comrade, but we lost two friends who were the very best.

The girls packed up a picnic for us to enjoy, and as we ate next to the serene view of the pond, I excused myself to go find a garbage can to throw my ramen cup away. I walked pass a cherry blossom tree about ten feet to reach the garbage can. The first time around, I didn't notice what was there, but when I turned to go back I saw a summoned feline in front of the tree, as if it was guarding it.

"Hey, little guy! What are you doing here?"

"I'm protecting this tree for the pink blossom!"

"Who?"

"Princess Blossom! I was summoned by Sakura to protect this tree."

I gasped, and told him what I knew about her and him. It was too late…

"No! You're wrong! She'd never leave me behind! She made a promise to come back."

I whispered an apology and looked back up at the bark of the tree. "What are you protecting anyway?"

Expecting nothing, I widen my eyes when the feline pointed its paw to an engraving on the bark. And there it was, in plain sight. I felt a lump in my throat and couldn't find myself to words. I broke down on my knees and sobbed mercifully. I turned the heads of my friends straight to my direction. I don't care if I looked like a total wuss, but I can't help it! From my blurred vision, I saw my wife running towards me, a look of despair in her eyes.

Hinata-Chan asked me what was wrong. Between cruel sobs I pointed to that very engraving. It was right there for the world to see, written in a carved heart, 'Sakura and Sasuke Forever.' My wife helped me up, walking me back to their picnic spot. She wiped my tears away with her delicate hands, and I straightened myself up, not wanting to look like a complete mess in front of all my friends. I looked at all of them, some on the verge of tears, others, with the same stoical face as they usually had, but with a more downtrodden feature to their eyes.

I suppose I should tell you what happened exactly, but I'm not sure if I should make you suffer for something they did also. Then again, you don't have the same type of connections that we had. After you hear this story, you'll probably just shrug it away as a fairy tale or a story worth forgetting. You're right! I'd love to forget this story, but alas, I can't. This was based on a true story. My name is Naruto, and this is how one secret, a single secret, changed the lives of everyone…

Just seeing those words made me think; it made us all think. I asked my wife if I could leave and she complied. I walked near your residence, Sakura, and past yours, Sasuke, and found myself lying down on a bench near the beach. Where should I start? I guess I'll start from the beginning. But where is the beginning? I guess that would be when you left for Pennsylvania, Sakura.

I remember that day when you said good bye to us at the airport. You had a brave face on, but the sparkle in your eyes and the joy on your lips were no longer there. You said good bye to us, one-by-one. You walked up to Sasuke last. We all thought that is was because you two were the least to get along, back then. But now, we know the true sorrow in whatever you whispered in his ear that caused him to tear, making you fling your arms around him. Your father called out in a cold, harsh voice, grabbing your arms and pulling you to the plane. You pull at him, but his grasp is too strong for you. You turn around and smile one last smile and turn your head. I failed to notice the tears that fell when you left your heart and soul in our village.

The next couple of months had been strange, to say the least. We all tried our hardest to keep in contact with you. Sakura, you visited us as much as possible. You called, texted, and e-mailed us whenever you could. Heh! E-mailing – that was one of the first factors when I got a hint.

Sasuke was in the computer room, checking his e-mail. But as soon as the door closed in a loud manner, you closed a window, but failed to close your inbox. The whole gang was there. Sasuke, you backed away from the computer, rolling the chair out of the way. Hinata-Chan noticed how your inbox was almost overflowing with e-mails from you, Sakura. Sasuke, you blushed… blushed! I saw that tint in your cheeks, but you overcame that with anger as you shouted that it was none of our damn business. You shut the window and stormed out of the room. I was confused. As you walked out, we all, once again, failed to see the tears you shed, tears you shed for one person only. No one ever saw Sasuke acted so strangely over you. It was strange – don't you think?

After you left for Pennsylvania, the gang noticed a change. No more pink-haired girl to make us laugh or cheer us up or anything of the sort. When you left, it was like the sunshine in our lives faded away as well. Sasuke, well, you acted normal as you could've been, but back then, we were all ignorant on how you always tied yourself up in training and sparing. We couldn't see past your ruse. You acted like nothing was wrong, when you, yourself, knew deep in your heart that everything in your life was just falling apart. After the computer room incident, you were angry for days on out. You hardly came to train anymore. You didn't speak to anyone. I was worried; therefore, I wanted to know what was wrong. I still remember that day at Team 7's meeting place.

"Hey Sasuke? What's up with you? Ever since that inbox incident, you've been ignoring everyone!"

"It's none of your damn business, Naruto. Just fuck off," you muttered.

"Dude! I'm your best friend. We're supposed to tell each other things," my blue eyes were frantically searching for a broken heart down in those deep onyx eyes of yours.

"I told you to shut up."

"No I will not!" I shouted, "Tell me what's going on!"

That was when you flipped. You turned around and punched me square in the nose! We were supposed to have been taking a peaceful walk, when you just turned around, knocked me a good one, and let me fall unconscious on the bridge floor. When I woke up, I was in the hospital. Kakashi-sensei took me there. I told everyone what had happened, and they all decided to visit you.

Hinata-Chan told me that you just closed the door on their faces and wouldn't bother to see them. Was it guilt that you were feeling? Possibly. But Itachi was especially worried about you. He told everyone about how you stopped living life, how Fugaku was giving you a hard time at home. You don't know this, Sasuke, but one day, Itachi was listening in to one of your conversations. You sounded upset. At this time, Sakura barely contacted us anymore, so why was she calling you? Sasuke, you ended the conversation before Itachi could get any real good information, but he did tell us what he knew.

**:o:x:o:x:o:**

The day I got out of the hospital, almost everything happened at once. Hinata-Chan ran up to me saying how she got a phone call from Sakura's parents stating that she had run away, and to keep an eye just in case she would find herself in Konohamaru. Hinata-Chan informed everyone else about the predicament, except for you, Sasuke. The whole gang was at my apartment, comforting each other when Itachi burst through the doors, frantically stating that you had run away, Sasuke, and that you had left two letters for us. One for your big brother and one for the gang. Time seemed to drag as I slowly motioned to open the letter. I read it out loud.

_Dear friends,_

_When you read this, I'll already be off in a plane going somewhere, going to the one person that I cannot live without. I'm pretty sure that you've all noticed of my bad attitude, and I am sorry about that. I just can't help it! I've been going absolutely crazy ever since Sakura left. I'll try to keep this as short as possible, but I don't think that that can be done. Let me first start with the biggest thin__g__, which probably won't be such a big deal now but just in case you don't know about it yet – Sakura and I are dating, no… I'm lying. I am sorry… we are in love. There! I've said it. We are in love – flat-out, head-over-heels, goo-goo gaa-gaa in love.__ I remember the first time we 'fell' for each other. It was during the Chunin Exams. When Naruto was still asleep, Sakura and I had a moment. I told her that she didn't have to protect us, but the determination in her eyes told me that we had no choice. We shared our first kiss inside that tree. It was my first kiss, and it was her first kiss. We decided to become a 'thing' right then and there but quietly agreed to keep our relationship to ourselves._

_When we went back home, we had our first private date near that pond in the park. Near that pond was a tree, where we carved our names on it, inside an engraved heart. My Sakura summoned a feline to watch over, and once a month, we'd always visit it, making sure that it was doing its job. _

_One day, Sakura introduced me to her family. They were much more accepting than my own. They treated me with much love and respect, something I never got at home from my father.__ The Haruno family and I had this beautiful bond, until one day, my father came home, chanting about how he was able to discover a cheating company, and got huge money out of it, as well as the downfall of that very company. I asked who it was… the firm was the very one that Sakura's father owned. They were bankrupt. It never got out to newspapers, but this commotion is the reason why Sakura had to move away from Konohamaru to live in Pennsylvania. Her father grew angry and forbade Sakura and I to see each other. He called anyone with the name 'Uchiha,' shit. Of course we were angry but continued to see each other in secret, until the day Sakura's mother found us making out in the park, right under that very tree I was talking about. The next thing I knew, I received a message saying how they were going away. I didn't know how I should've felt, so I did what came by instinct – I was in complete denial. On the day she said good bye to me at the airport, I kept telling myself that she was just going on vacation and that she'd be back soon, but when Mr. Haruno pried her out of my embrace, I knew that she was going forever, and it wasn't until then when I realized that forever is a damn long time. I'm terribly sorry that I've bottled up my feelings in the last few days, making my presence unbearable, but it was impossible for me to handle it any other way._

_I remembered the first time she came back to visit __me__. Everything that happened that day was just so clear, as if it happened just yesterday. She e-mailed me, telling me to meet her at the airport, so I crept out in the middle of the night to meet the love of my life. It was an emotional reunion. I held her in my arms, and we both cried. I know that sounds unbelievable, but yes, I did cry. I told her that I didn't want to let her go. We spent the next couple of hours walking, holding hands, in the town square.__ We both couldn't believe that it had been three years since we've declared our love for each other. We wondered if we should've told you, but decided against it, knowing that it'd be best to keep it between us, so that it would not get word to our parents. __A few days later, she left back to her life in Pennsylvania, reminding me that her family still holds that powerful grudge towards me._

_As time went on, Sakura's connections with me lessened. I felt like we were losing trust. I reminisced about that feline and often wondered how long he'd actually stayed there. I'm pretty sure he got bored and ran away. The gap between me and my love was expanding. Every day, I checked for some sort of message from her, but every day, I failed to get one. The next time I heard of her was when Itachi told __me that his friend in Pennsylvania saw Sakura having dinner with someone else. My heart shattered, and I cursed myself for being so fucking stupid. I felt stupid for thinking that our love was strong enough to last. I didn't stick around long enough to listen to the rest of Itachi's story. __I flung into my room, getting my cell phone and called Sakura. She picked up. I yelled painfully at her, calling her a whore and horrible things that I shouldn't have said. When I calmed down, I heard her sobbing on the other line. I was anything but proud of myself. I made my poor Sakura cry, on my account! She explained to me how that was just Mark, a guy that her parent's had been trying to hook her up with. Sakura explained the long-distance relationship to Mark and he understood. She went out on that one date with him to explain. Mark was very understanding and said that he'd never step in the path of true love. I apologized to Sakura for what might have been a thousand times._

_I told her to connect with me more often, and the only time she could do that was when she was on Mark's computer. I constantly got more e-mails and we've webcam a couple of times. _

_Things settled for the next couple of months. Sakura visited me even more, of course with Mark by her side pretending to be her boyfriend. Everything was as good as it could get, until one day, and this involves you guys, until that day you've realized of my overflowing inbox. That window that I closed in immediate frustration was telling me how her parents bribed Mark's parents to have their son propose to their daughter, and Sakura said yes! I was unbelievably shocked. She phoned me that night, and she had a tone of depressing stature in her voice. It was her turn to say sorry, but I told her not to worry. I told her that I'd burst into the wedding – even if I had to swim across the ocean to get there. She laughed at my humor. My heart melted when I heard her laugh. She was awed by my determination, and told me how she loved me more than anything in the world. I said the same. It is probably impossible to count how many times we've told each other that we love each other more than anything._

_That is when it struck me. Why don't we run away? We'll run away together! I told her to get in touch with Mark, and soon we were planning our escape. As I am writing this letter, my bags are behind me all packed and the plane ticket rests in front of me._

_Naruto, you've been like a brother to Sakura and I, and we are truly sorry that you had to find out about this in this way. I'm really sorry for sending you to the hospital. My plane leaves in about three hours. Sakura and Mark will be waiting for me, and then me and my love will hop on another plane to __France, where Sakura's friend had agreed to help us out. We decided that it'd be best to stay out of the country for a while, both my parents' country and hers. We'll try to keep in touch with you, but it will be hard with two whole countries searching for our existence._

_Keep your spirits alive; we'll be thinking about you always…_

_Best wishes,_

_Sasuke_

**:o:x:o:x:o:**

By the time I finished my letter, my throat felt like a dry blizzard had just gone through it. I broke down in Hinata's arms, numb. I couldn't believe that you've kept this secret from us almost all your lives from your best friends! Itachi had finished his letter and was broken. He said that he had not only lost a brother, but lost a sister in Sakura. Nobody knew how to react exactly. Shikamaru voiced in a very wise question – Should we tell their parents? We could envision their reactions. It would not be something that would be wonderful to see, but they had a right to know. In the end, we all flew to Pennsylvania, together, to tell your parents in person, Sakura. They were furious. At one point, I thought that they were going to murder Itachi! They blamed you, Sasuke, saying how you brainwashed her. They called the police, and news spread all over America. Some saying how it was a classic romance, torn apart by feuding families, while others stated that it was an obsessive boy that kidnapped her to do his naughty deeds. That one got me crazy! The whole experience knocked us all up…

**:o:x:o:x:o:**

The next few months flew with no word from you. At one point, Itachi flew to France without telling any of us. When he finally came back, he was exhausted and even more depressed than he was before he left for the trip. Finally, Mark got in touch with us and gave us a recent photo. You guys had changed so much, we almost didn't recognize you. I guess you had to, with two countries searching for your whereabouts. Sakura, you cut your hair to frame your face. It surprised me, but suited you well. The bottom of your hair had a strawberry blond color to it, stating how you colored your hair at one point, but allowed it to grow out when searching decreased. We told Mark to send you our love. I wonder if you ever got it.

A year passed, and Hinata-Chan and I decided to visit your parents, Sakura, in Pennsylvania. There had been a sighting of you two in Pennsylvania. I don't know why you would be in America when you have been so safe for so long, but whatever your reason, we found out soon enough. Hinata-Chan turned on the television, switching through music channels. We stopped when we found a show called 'Shooting Stars.' It was live from Pennsylvania where young singers were invited to present themselves nation-wide. The presenter was talking, when he finally said something that caught our attention.

"I'd like to present our next act, a great duo known as Onyx Blossom!" The cheered and I looked at Hinata-Chan, whose eyes began to brim tears. The camera moved to the stage, showing the world who you guys were. Sasuke? Sakura? It was you on that stage. Sasuke, you were sitting down, strumming your guitar, while Sakura had her lips pressed on the microphone. I could not take my eyes off of the screen. I still remember those words that you composed yourself. I could tell that you sang from your heart.

_Our love is something that cannot compare_

_It hurts to know that there will always be something there_

_Our love is forbidden, hearts are broken to see_

_That we live for each other, just you and me_

That paragraph hit me like a thousand needles. I don't think I've heard the crowd shout so loud in my life! I still remember your voice, three years after. Hinata-Chan stood up, muttering to herself repeatedly, "They're safe, they're safe, thank God, they're safe." Tears filled my own eyes as were heard the announcer announce, "Let's hear it for Onyx Blossom!"

You guys bowed, and kissed on stage. It was absolutely beautiful, but the moment was destroyed when someone in the crowd yelled, "Sakura!"

It was your father. He ran on stage and began to shout curses at Sasuke, on live television, "You fuck ass bastard! You corrupted my beautiful daughter! You and your fuck ass bitch of a family can go rot in hell! Come on Sakura! We are going home, now!

"No daddy! I'm a married woman now," she showed her ring for the world to see, making Sasuke smirk with love, seeing how his wife would stand up to her own father. "I am no longer Sakura Haruno, I am now and forever Sakura Uchiha, and I'm damn proud of it!" Silence presented itself in the room, and possibly across the country. Then the worse happened. Your father – your own father – hit you, not just a slap, but he took the guts to roll his hand into a fist and punch you. When you fell over, he stomped over and kicked you repeatedly in the stomach. The crowd screamed in terror, and security guards scrambled on stage to keep Sasuke out of the rumble, while the other one pulled Mr. Haruno off of Sakura. Hinata-Chan fell to her knees and screamed hysterically.

"You are no longer my daughter anymore!" Mr. Haruno screamed, kicking you harder and harder with every word he spat out, "You are a damn slut! I have brought curse to this family for bringing you into this world!" Finally, he was dragged off, and you just lay there, eyes wide with shock and blood trickling down the side of your mouth. Your cheek was beginning to bruise, and Sasuke was right next to you, holding your hand in comfort and soothed you until the paramedics took you away.

Hinata-Chan was crying and shaking all over. She no longer wanted to be in the house of Mr. and Mrs. Haruno. She asked if they could go home, and almost immediately, we updated the others about what had just happened. The next day, the clip of the event was everywhere – on the news, internet, even on some people's cell phones. Itachi was furious. I've never seen him so angered in my life. Mark got in touch with us, stating how Mr. Haruno had been arrested for assault, while you are currently suffering with a few broken ribs and shock. He has also sent us a picture of your wedding, which is framed proudly in everyone's homes.

**:o:x:o:x:o:**

When we finally calmed down of the incident, we heard your song on the radio. Apparently, that incident worked well in your favor. That song was your first single hit… in almost every country in the world! You guys were a major hit.

After five months, Itachi had gotten a note from his little brother. It stated how everything was all right and how you two planned to settle in Florida. You told us of your forthcoming plans, which including a country-wide tour. That very day, Kankuro and Kiba got together and ordered tickets online. We each got out own tickets to travel to Florida, but nonetheless, we all knew that we were finally going to be able to see you in your prime.

The seats weren't bad; we were smack dab in the middle. We made a huge sign, which said 'Foxy sensitivity, violent prodigy, wind intelligence, beautiful food, and the critters behind will always be there to support our Onyx Blossom.' It was long, but apparently, you saw it because Sakura, you said, "Here's a song for some of our very special friends, wherever they are."

You started to sing a song and we knew it was for us.

_You light the way in my life_

_You led me through the darkness_

_Whenever I'm lost, you've helped me through_

_Thank you for everything that you do_

I can tell that at that moment, everyone was filled with hope once again. We all knew that as long as you knew that we were together, you would survive through the thickest weather. Hinata-Chan gave me a smile, and we all shouted, "Onyx blossom!"

Well, after that, we went home, wondering if we'd ever hear from you again. When I got back to the apartment, I saw a small parcel waiting for me. I opened it. It was your newest album, along with our own personal notes. On that small piece of paper, it read, 'Read the dedications.' I opened the CD, looking through it. First, I recognized the title, Fighting Dreamers. I browsed through the song booklet… Directors, producers, back-up, stereos… blah blah blah… and at the end it, it had something small, saying: Finally, we'd both like to thank several people who are very dear to us, the reason why this album is called what it is. You know who you are. You have all supported us from day one, sometimes without even knowing it! So sorry that things worked out the way it did. We all love you dearly.

I phoned the gang, and they all got a copy of it as well. I put it into my CD player, listening to song after song, noting how each note came from compassion and had a distinct flavor on your life.

**:o:x:o:x:o:**

That was only a year ago. Since then, you've risen through, making yourself the best of them all in the world. You have a Platinum Album simply titled, 'Together.' You're both rich and popular and now do interviews and stuff like that. Me and the others enjoy collecting clippings of you guys, making a scrapbook of your accomplishments and so on. It is unbelievable. Sasuke, you haven't set foot in Konohamaru for about three years. Sakura, your time span is even more. I remember watching this stupid show, where your mother, Sakura, asked you to forgive her. You said no and walked away. I was able to notice you smile this time, with your husband at your arm. You sent us all a letter just recently, stating how you just had twins! Haha… to think that we all thought that you two would be the last to find love!

One was a girl, named Hinino Temten Uchiha. All the girls were flattered to have you using their names for your daughter. The son was named, unfortunately, Narchoshiji Kangaashibalee Uchiha. We all laughed at the unusual combination for their names. We all wish that you'd visit one day, or get in touch with us properly.

I met up with your father the other day, Sasuke, in the park, I walked up to him. He handed me a note and whispered good bye. The next thing I knew, he took a gun and committed suicide. I ran to Itachi, telling him to call the police and to get everyone else. I opened the note, and it had said:

_As you already know, I'm dead. But I'd like for you, whenever you get in touch with Sasuke, to tell him how much I love him. I also have something else to confess. I killed them…._

It was a short note, abrupt to say the least. We phoned Mark, utterly devastated, not knowing who exactly Fugaku killed. Mark told us that he had murdered your parents, Sakura. He told us that you two were relieved.

No matter how much we all deny it. We miss you – we all do! We live each day in quiet denial and depression, trying to cover up our lost hope with fake smiles and blunt jokes. You don't understand the pain you have made us suffer. It is not you who should feel shame for our pain, but we – we who allowed you to leave us, we who are selfish enough to not go searching the world for you, but wherever you are, we all know that you are living as happy as you are allowed to.

I should be getting home now. My wife is probably dreadfully worried about me. Everyone is worried, not about me, but about you, Sakura and Sasuke.

Sakura and Sasuke – Onyx Blossom – whatever you want to be called and wherever you are in the world, you are still, no matter what, the greatest friends that anyone could ever have. And I am so sorry that your life had to go the way it did. It is our fault, not yours. After your troubled past, we all pray for you to have the happiest future.

--------------------

_A/N: Well… that was it! Review please! I'm not updating the other stories until I get reviews. For this, it is a One Shot, so whether or not I get reviews, it will not matter._


End file.
